LOTM: Decimation S6 P1/Transcript
(The heroes are all seen inside after they finish up their story) Sammy: Wow! Rose: Yeah. Alex: Trust us Sammy, you should've been there to see it! Sammy: Man! That's amazing! Rosie you and Erin fighting that giant Ogre! Did it really get so excited just cause Erin's a girl. Erin: Yeah... It did... Sammy: Oh and speaking of which: I can't believe Jack tricked that Bandit Chief by pretending to sell you to him Erin! Erin: Yep....*looks at Jack* He sure did... Jack: What? I saved your life didn't I? Erin: That's why you get a pass. But don't sell me again. Jack: I promised I wouldn't! Sammy: Oh and how about Foxtrot! He's got a cool helmet, killed a dragon, and is now a Knight! Foxtrot: Yeah! Pearl: Don't forget the part where he helped me and Bakugo escape from its stomach! Sammy: That to! He's a real hero! Foxtrot; *Blushes and rubs the back of his head* Aww thanks Pearl and Sammy. Pearl: No problem bro! Sammy: At least now we know who to call if there's a dragon. Foxtrot: !! Whoa whoa I don't wanna fight another dragon! Rottytops: Aww come on Foxy! A brave knight has to be ready for anything! Foxtrot: I know, but not another Dragon! Charlie: But it was so cool! Foxtrot: Still, it was scary... Rottytops: But you still did it. Foxtrot: Hehe, yeah... Sammy: Wow Foxtrot did you get a girlfriend? Foxtrot: ! She's NOT my girlfriend! Sammy: Oh! Sorry, I didn't know! Foxtrot: We're just friends. Rottytops: Yeah! Sammy: Okay okay, jeez. Foxtrot: Hmm.....Oh yeah! (Foxtrot looks over at Rottytops) Foxtrot: Didn't you say something about coffee? Rottytops: Oh right! Here follow me! Foxtrot: Uhh okay. (Rottytops pulls out her coffee beans as she and Foxtrot head to the kitchen) Sammy: Zombies drink coffee? Alex: Yep. Sammy: Huh. Who knew. (Alex smiles before he looks over at Yang sitting alone) Alex: Hmm... (Alex goes over to Yang. Jessica, noticing this goes over as well) Alex: Hey Yang. Yang:..... Jessica: Listen we don't blame you okay? Its not your fault. Yang:..... Alex: Come on, can you at least talk to us? Yang: What do you guys want me to say? Starkiller is in my head. I came with you guys, knowing that, and cause of that, I lead him RIGHT to the Soul Stone... Jessica: Yang... Yang: Just face it. As long as I'm around, he's gonna know EVERYTHING I do. Alex: Not if we have anything to say about it. Yang: What? Jessica: We have an idea that should be able to stop him? Yang: What? Alex: Better we don't say. In case he's listening. Yang: Well... What do I have to do? Alex: Just sit there. We'll handle it. (As Alex and Jessica both stand on both sides of Yang, Starkiller appears again) Starkiller: My what could do they be doing? I hope they don't think they can break us apart. After all we've been such good friends. Yang:..... Starkiller: Oh you're not gonna talk huh? Yang: Leave. Me. Alone. Starkiller: Aw come on now best buddy. Alkorin was so happy how you gave him the Soul Stone, he wanted me to deliver the news. Yang: *Growls* Alex: Yang, whatever he's saying, ignore him. Jessica: He won't be bugging you much longer. Starkiller: So how's life without Shade going? Yang: I told you not to say anything about him. Starkiller: Why not? Best to remember him isn't it? Alex: Just keep ignoring him Yang. Yang: Can you hurry up and get rid of him then? Starkiller: I don't know what you're friends think they can do, but you aren't getting rid of me. I'm gonna keep coming back. Again and again and again, till the day comes when I finally- Jessica: Shut up Starkiller. Starkiller: Huh? Alex: Yeah. Get out of our friends head. Starkiller: *Starts to vanish* What?! What's happening!? Yang: You're fading. That's what. Starkiller: But-But how?!! This is Shadow Magic, it's irreversible! Alex: Quarter Shadow here Starkiller. Starkiller: Huh?! Jessica: That's right Starkiller. It's over. Starkiller: NO!! (Starkiller then begins to fade out) Starkiller: This isn't over Yang! The next we meet, YOU WILL FALL BY MY HAND!! (Starkiller then disappears from sight) Alex: There we go. Jessica: How do you feel now Yang? Yang: *Sighs with relief* MUCH better.... Now I feel like I can think without going crazy. Alex: That's good. Jessica: So, I guess this means you're leaving? Yang: Yeah. Now that Starkiller isn't bugging me I should be getting back and see how everyone else is doing. Ruby: Sure you can't stay a little longer Yang? Yang: Sorry Rubes. Don't worry though, I'll come back and visit again real soon. If that's okay with you guys. Alex: Anytime. Jessica: All of our allies are welcome here. Yang: Well, thanks then. (Yang then gets up and opens a portal) Yang: See you all around. Jack: Bye. Ruby: Goodbye! (Yang then steps through the portal before it cuts to her arriving back home) Yang: Okay, now it's time to check on Shade. (Yang goes over to where she left Shade) Yang:.... !!! SHAAAADE!!! (Shade's bottle is seen destroyed and his remains are gone. Yang rushes over to try and find out what happened) Yang: WHAT HAPPENED!? (Suddenly Blake rushes in) Blake: Yang! I- Yang: WHAT HAPPENED?! Blake: I don't know! Shade's bottle broke and his remains were gone! I've been trying to find out what happened! Yang: When did it happen?! Blake: I don't know! I was taking a nap and when I woke up, I found the bottle on the ground like this! Yang: There weren't any remains? Blake: No! Yang: Well what have you been doing to find him? Blake: I've been looking, but mostly I've been eating. Yang: His bottle was broken and his remains were gone!? I don't get it! Blake: I don't get it either. Only thing I can think of is someone might have stole his remains. Yang: Why would someone steal his remains?! Blake: I don't know! Yang: *sigh* Well, it's alright. We can still find them. Blake: How? Yang: I don't know. Maybe we can- (Yang then notices something on Blake's face) Yang: Blake? Blake: Yeah? Yang: What's this stuff on your face? Blake: Oh, like I said, I was eating. Yang: How much? Blake: Not that much. Yang: Well it's not important. Just help me look for Shade's remains! Blake: Right! (The two then go to find Shade's remains before Blake is shown with a small puddle of goo sliding up and entering her ear. It then cuts to Murphy who's seen playing in Rose's room) Rose: *voice* Oh Murphy! We brought you a friend! Murphy: *curious meow* Ruby: *voice* Here he comes! Rose: *voice* Get ready! (Rose and Ruby then enter the room with the dog) Rose and Ruby: SURPRISE!! (Murphy looks up and sees the dog, causing him to jump and run under the bed) Rose: Murphy?? Ruby: Hey its okay Murphy he's just- Dog: *Growls* (Murphy hisses under the bed) Rose: Huh, guess he really doesn't like dogs. Ruby: Aw man... Rose: *gets on her knees* Hey, it's okay you Murphy. He's friendly! Dog: *Angry bark* Murphy *Cat screech and hides deeper in the bed* Rose: BOY!! Dog: *Whines* Rose: *sigh* Ruby can you keep the dog calm? Ruby: *Rub the dog's back* Aww its okay boy. Hey! Who's wants tummy rubs? Do you want tummy rubs? (The gets happy rolls on his back as Ruby rubs his tummy) Ruby: Aww who gets all the tummy rubs!? Who gets the tummy rubs!? You do! Yes you do! (Rose then looks under the bed) Rose: Come on out Murphy. I won't let him hurt you. (Murphy sits under the bed shaking) Rose: Come on....Would I ever lie to you kiddo? (Murphy though still unsure and shaky, slowly walks toward Rose) Rose: That's it. I promise its gonna be okay. (Murphy then walks closer before Rose manages to get a hold of him. She then pulls him out from under the bed and holds him close) Rose: There you go. Now let's try this again. (Rose goes and takes Murphy over to the dog as Ruby continues rubbing its belly) Rose: Ruby. Ruby: Huh? Rose: Get the dog up. Ruby: Ah right. *Stops rubbing the dog's belly* All right boy. Come on. You gotta meet Murphy. (The dog does as Ruby says and gets up on all 4's as he looks up at Rose panting) Rose: Alright, stay calm Murphy. (Rose puts Murphy down on the ground as he looks up at the dog) Murphy: *meow*? (Murphy then begins to slowly approach the dog before it begins sniffing him) Rose: There we go. Ruby: We're getting there. (Suddenly the dog lets out a bark which cause Murphy to flinch and back up a bit) Ruby: Whoa whoa easy Murphy. (The Dog then lowers his head to get a better view at Murphy. Murphy then decides to go back toward and sniff him again) Rose:..... (Murphy continues sniffing before the dog begins to lick him) Ruby: Awww! Murphy:.... *Unamused meow* Rose: Hey that means he likes you. (The dog continues licking Murphy as Rose and Ruby watch) Ruby: Well, I guess that means it worked! Rose: Murphy doesn't seem to like the licking, but hey its a start to you two becoming best friends! Dog: *Stops licking, looks up at Rose and barks* Ruby: So, we're gonna have to come up with a name for him now. Rose: Hmm... What to call him...? Ruby: He is a big dog. Rose: Yeah, and friendly too. Rose: How about.... Rover! Dog: *Curious whine* Ruby: Hmm... I don't think he likes that one. Rose: Okay ummm, Bear? (The dog whines again) Rose: Nothing huh? Ruby: Oh oh oh! How about Rocky? Rose: Rocky? Ruby: Yeah! Rose: I don't know, maybe- (The dog then barks in excitement) Rose: Huh?? Ruby: OH! Oh you like that boy?! You like Rocky!? Dog: *Affirmative Bark* Ruby: Okay! Your name is Rocky! Rocky: *Barks happily* Rose: He really likes it! Ruby: Yeah! (Rocky barks before he pounces Ruby and starts licking her) Rose: Oh, he likes it a bit too much. Ruby: *Laughing* Okay okay Rocky! Stop it! Haha! Rose: You're really good with dogs Ruby. Ruby: *Laughing* Yeah I know! I have a dog back home! Rose: Huh, cool! (Murphy meows and walks up to Rocky) Rose: What is it Murphy? (Rocky then stops licking Ruby before he looks at Murphy) Murphy: *meow*! Rose: Is that your friend Murphy? Murphy: *excited meow*! Ruby: Looks like they're bonding already. Rose: They sure are! (Rocky and Murphy begin to play around as Rose and Ruby watch on happy that the two have now bonded as friends) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Sequels